Kaoru's revenge
by MogsterDevout
Summary: Half way through the half term holidays and the end of the year is fast approaching. Yet the Host club still have space for some of their own time during the holidays. All the staff have gone, parents are away on business. Kaoru decides on some fun.


**Summary:** _**Half way through the half term holidays and the end of the year is fast approaching. Yet the Host club still have space for some of their own time during the holidays. All the staff have gone, parents are away on business. So Kaoru decides to have a little fun with a small game of hide and go seek, with an interesting reward at the end of it. Will Hikaru enjoy this game, or would he be more worried about the fact his final exams are dawning upon him and he doesn't want to waste time.**_

**Pairings: **_**The main on is the Hitachiin twin's**_ _**Hikaru x Kaoru however it is with mild hints of Mori x Kyouya, and tiny hints of Hunny x Mori, Tamaki x Nekozowa**_

**Disclaimers:** _**One I don't own anything spoken about in this fic, character the houses items and cake….although sometimes I wish I did. Read at your own will, let alone pleasure this fic is for a mature content's. This contains mild kink and fluffy fluff, twin-cest and male on male hints and some mild humour for people's enjoyment. Please do not read any further then this if you do not like this…you have been warned turn back now.**_

**Author's Note:** _**This fan-fic along with a few other Ouran related ones are dedicated too two people that one have poked me into doing fic's about the Ouran series and two, have crept in to the little writers part of my hear that I've tried to keep them out of. But alas they have prevailed and so forth the two human Hitachiin twins this one is for you. Another point I wrote this before the release of Ouran's volume 14 just so that I won't get flamed with this that and the other. All of what I hint at are my own mind…..still on with the show. *nervous laugh***_

The sun began too rise up through the Hitachiin's manor, for those that worked in the building it was the dawn of a new day or so they thought. As the head of the butlers and mistress of the maids walked through to the southern part of the building where the rest of the staff resided they both had been told the same thing. And that was only two words that they needed to be written just to make sure they weren't both dreaming.

As they gathered everyone together everyone began to wonder if there was another change in regime or had someone been fired or even worse a new member of staff. They were always the worse because it meant having to teach them about the way the house ran as well as the residents habits. However all those were not the case, as both heads held out the paper and let it be past around one by one heads lifted up in both confusion and in amazement. The notes both read 'Day Off'. That was right one of the young master had told them that all the staff could have the day off for any reason they wanted and to do what they liked. One by one as the words sank in there was a made panic to gather coats and bags as a mass exodus happened until there were only two people left in the whole building.

The main hallways clock began the chime the beginning of six in the morning and Kaoru began to set his mind's plan in to the working cogs of the empty building. See now that all the staff had gone and their parents were on holiday it left them alone the perfect chance to do all sorts of trouble and fun. Yet Kaoru had other ideas as he was looking for a myriad of objects from the Gardner's shed and drag them back to the furthest back room of the east wing he could find, and then went about on the second part of his little plan.

While all this was going on blissfully unaware of what was happening Hikaru was just stirring from his sleep he rolled over the grandeur double bed to hit the digital alarm clock. Rubbing the sleep from his right eye he was the digits flash ten thirty six. "Awww hell is it only that…." He yawned as rolling back to his side and stretched out as he looked down to the small tent he noticed in the quilt. Scratching his head he wondered what to do with it, he could just leave it and hunt out Kaoru for some fun, or jus shower it off. "Although those are good am just too sleepy right, guess it's the old fashioned way for a change." He muttered to the open air surrounding him. As a tossed the covers off his slender boy it gave a small shiver as the morning bitter air seeped through.

Still cold or not it was beginning to get uncomfortable with his erection standing tall and to morning attention. Diving a hand down into his pale blue boxers he initially just gave a small scratch to his soft orange fuzz, but then his finger trailed up to the head as he gave with a single slender finger a teasing slide across the heated area. Letting out a sigh he trailed his hand back down and clung his fingers round the well endowed length and pushed his head back into the pillows. As the hand rose slowly up and down Hikaru's eyes began to slowly become fuzzy and lidded. At that point his speed had picked up yet he was still getting no where fast to his completion. After about five minute hard pumping his hand was beginning to tire out and his member a tad bit sore and weepy.

Letting out a sigh and small mutter of annoyance he pulled his underwear off and rolled on to his side as he sunk one of his fingers into his small and puckered ass hole. Pushing it and letting it settle there he gave a small wiggle to see if that could help the process along and went back to his rigours pumping. However that still didn't work as he remover his slightly stained finger and crawled along to the edge of the bed he looked down to notice the base was a bit thicker then the rest of his penis. Running his hand over it not the whole length this time he felt a small lock. "What the fuck do I have this thing one for….?" Hikaru question in bafflement, in his tiredness and want to get rid of his erection he hadn't notice that he had a small skin toned cock ring attached to him and no sight of the key anywhere in visible sight.

Getting up he went to walk in bathroom that the twins shared, walking up to the sink he washed his hands with some green tea enriched lotion before towel drying them and went mistakably to the toilet. Standing over the bowl Hikaru ran a hand over his frustrated face and orange locks that were matted, he always did end up with terrible bed hair. The small sigh of relief was soon changing to a shriek of disgust as he'd forgotten one thing. Erections point slightly upwards so as he let go for a morning trip to the loo, he ended up getting urine on his chest before he quickly yet painful forced his member down and did his best to aim.

Half an hour later and he finally finished cleaning himself after his accident, and was walking around his and Kauru's room naked with a full morning glory standing tall. He pulled the handled near his bed to call the twin maids to their room and waited, then rang it again and waited, then after ten minutes began constantly pulling on it till he got bored of it. And decided to go and find his own clothes to wear for today since there was no school today nor any host club goings on or meetings.

Hunny was in America again teaching yet more martial arts to more police forces and military units. In the mean time Mori kept himself busy, no doubt with his long meetings with Kyouya. Which he had tried to keep secret for both parties' sake, but being the twins they sniffed the rat out straight away and caught the two sitting in the back area of the schools maze in a very close embrace, with Mori fitting a white rose in Kyouya raven black hair. For once they actually didn't mention a thing in fear of what either of them would do too the both of them. Not only that but it was all well known that Hunny adored the silent warrior and the master servant connected them far deeper then most people would suspect. Yet it was always while Hunny was taking his naps or away training that Mori seemed to sneak off and say he was going for more reading material. And Kyouya always had some excuse for some sort of business or money counting to do and the host clubs antics were getting to rowdy for his mind to work. At least that what it was while there was no guest about the place.

Haurhi had probably ran off to the little hotel again to do some summer work and to get away from all of them, which was understandable. Ever since she had started the host club she was getting more and more attention off both genders obviously the host clubs most honoured guest, but also some of the male students had been dropping letters into the host club as fan mail and even started bidding against the women for the photo books and over all there was the dreaded Zuka club that seemed to stalker her at every chance they could.

Everyone needed a break it had been a long year that was slowly drawing to a close and the final exams of the year would soon be upon them all. As for Tamaki Hikaru one didn't care, two didn't want to know, where or who the blonde was with. After the club walked in to the host clubs room to find three set of clothes and one cat like toy, and a long black cape, which for one puzzled him since Tamaki always reacted so badly when that cat doll was around him saying that he was cursed and bad things would happen. So when the group walked into the room to hear loud mewing noises coming from the changing room along with other murmuring sounds. All members of the host club just slowly stepped back and put a sign up saying that the host club were having a day off and all appointments would be married up with extra time tomorrow.

No all the members were away doing their own thing for a change and being themselves in their own little worlds. After reflecting on that note Hikaru grabbed both his and his twin's mobile and turned them both off so that they would be pestered about this that and the other. Taking very little time to find something too wear. Hikaru opened the door and peered out to see nothing no one. "What on earth is going on here?" He questioned again in confusion, the place should be bustling with servants doing all sorts of chores yet there was no one not a soul the place was dead to the sound of Hikaru's breathing. Walking down the long corridor in an awkward manner thanks too the noticeable tent in his khakis, he made his way to the front of the manor house.

"Where is everybody, I know mother's on a fashion tour, and father's away on business again. But still where are the people under me, where on earth is Kaoru?" He puzzled as he scratched the shimmer silver tee shirt and paced his way into the kitchen to fetch himself his own breakfast. Yet when he walked in he saw a small little note on the dinning table with a single rose petal next to it. Cautiously walking up to it checking the ground for any banana peels on the floor he lent on the table and picked the note up.

It read….. "_Dear Hikaru, a very good morning to you my dearest and darling twin brother. I do hope you woke up well, and aren't in too much discomfort with your happiness showing I know how much you like using it with me playing all sorts of games and dressing up. Well this time it's my turn for the game master and am in control, and the reason for this will become al to clear as you near the end. I dare you to find me, all the staff has been told to take the day off. There are many clues to where I am and what I'm playing around the whole building all the rooms and the gardens even the outer rooms if you dare find them. Otherwise please do enjoy your little ring, since I have the key and there are more then one bed I can sleep in tonight which means if you want free you have to play with me.._

_Love Kaoru."_

Hikaru looked down at his pants and gave a small snort. "Much discomfort, he's going to pay for this little pain twice over. Now where the hell do I begin to look for these clues? Does he know how big this place is?" He ranted to himself tossing the note back on the table as in the corner of his he caught a glimpse of the rose petal. Taking that as a hint and not some play on the host clubs symbol, he hopped of the table and made his way to the flower beds in the south west part of the estate.

Roaming around the flower beds for any signs of a note or clue to the next location he would have to go too. Yet there was nothing he was even getting on his hands and knees pulling stuff out through and between the flowers to try and find something. Obviously the first place he searched was the rose patch, since it was a rose petal that was on the table with the first note. So logic would say that the next one would be in with the roses yet he was nothing. Hikaru was even pulling and pushing all the stems about trying to see. Then he heard a small buzz of noise coming from the tulip bed, frantically he scrambled to his feet and sprinted down to it and fell onto the ground as he found a banana peel and landed on his arse. Rolling onto his side he sprang up and rubbed his backside to hope the stinging faded quickly.

Getting back up he decided not to run through the rest of the patches of flowers in case there were any more fruity surprises in store for him. Instead as he was slowly walking he caught his foot on an over hanging tangle vine that had crept along the path that had not been trimmed. Now this time he fell flat on his face and scuffed his hands and made a small tear in his khakis just above the knee and noticed it was slightly bleeding. He was always so careless, and was the clumsy one out of the two of them. Always falling over or scratching himself or making Kaoru kiss one boo-boo or another little mark better

Finally he reached the end of the flower garden right at the back where the tulips were growing all sorts of colours yet the ones that stood out to him were of course the ones that matched him and Kaoru. So walking around the edge keeping a sharp ear out for the faint noise, he began leaning over the faded orange and yellow flowers he heard again the small buzzing noise again it was a bit louder then the last time, walking right into the centre trampling any flower that got in his path. At this point it was more then a bit discomforting and bordering on pain, a lot of pain. Bending down he picked up the small picked vibrating heart and turned it round to see another note attached on it.

"_Well done for figuring out the first clue, the item in your hand is your second clue to find you the third place to visit and to find the third and final clue that will reveal where I am hiding and what your prize would be. By now I can imagine only what pain you are going through, really I feel for you, but it will only last as long as it takes you to figure the clue out. After all you have until four am tomorrow morning to get it sorted before everyone comes back including mom and dad._

_Well then till the next one Kaoru."_

After reading the note Hikaru's fist clenched as his whole arm shook. "What the hell does he think he's playing at pain, and not just in frustration pain, but my ass hurts because of that stupid banana skin my hands hurt and are dirty my trousers are ruined knee bleeding. And what's all this talk about mom and dad coming back, leaving me in this state playing this stupid game? This is all pointless and time I could be spending doing something important with my holidays. And I have homework and revision to do. Damn you Kaoru! Where on this earth are you hiding in this damn building? When I find you am going to ring your neck for this. Then make you scream till the cows come home." He screamed out tipping his head back and shouting up into the atmosphere causing a few birds to flurry out of the near by trees and scatter above and kindly scared the living day lights out of Hikaru.

He looked back down at the crumpled piece of paper that he had tore off the object that he held in the other hand as he looked and the little vibrating heart in his other hand, as the little thing sent small pulses up his arm almost rhythmic, almost the swing of a pendulum. "Wait a second pulsing, the music room. Which is in the…..north east wing you have to be kidding me. What is Kaoru trying to make me lose weight or something?" Hikaru groaned as he set back off back towards his room and past it to the old music room.

It was very much like the music room as they had in the school's host club. Large wide huge windows cascading drapes and curtains, the room itself was laden with various instruments two grand pianos two or everything really since the twins all went through the same phase of wanting to playing the same thing at the same time. One by one they grew out of it and it just got put here to gather dust or well they would it's the cleaners weren't so vigilant with cleaning every room in the manor.

Still where would the next clue be, as he began pulling off the covers too all the instruments and boxes and began his hunt for his final clue to where his twin was hiding. After tossing all the contents of all the boxes he could lay his hands on were strewn all over the floor he flopped on the floor with his legs splayed out wide and fell onto his back as he stared up to the ornate ceiling and the several chandeliers that were twinkling in the afternoon sun since they were made out of the finest crystal and glass to give a mixture of colours and tones as the floor and papers became mottled with the colours and dark spots of shade.

"Where could it be, I've searched this whole room from top to bottom. He's never been good at hiding things from he never has, it has always been me who plays the main trick. Why on earth has he done all of this it just doesn't make sense." Hikaru sighed out in frustration as he pushed himself up slowly and slips his hand on a pile of papers slicing his finger with a few paper cuts. "Owowowow…why is it that they hurt so damn much?" He mumbled as he sucked his injured finger and finally stood up and kicked the offending papers.

Looking around at the ground he paced the floor making sure he watched all the mess he avoided, leaning against the window he sighed and stared out to the skies above and watched a flock of white birds soar above piercing the clouds that were fast approaching the late afternoon. Hikaru's body slid against the glass pane and sat on to the little ledge that jutted out as a rest, he hung his head in shame he was fooled by his own twin brother, out smarted even to the point he had no idea what was going on. In fact as he sat down all his body could think of was the twitching organ in his torn khakis.

His body slumped even more at that and his hands splayed out either side of the little window rest. And then the fingers on his left hand felt something just a little as they knocked the edges of the curtains that were tied up. Flexing his fingers again he felt it again, turning his body he used his right hand to pull the edges upwards so that they flowed with no creases and there before his eyes a little pink note flopped out and floated to the ground. "The one place I didn't think to look, why didn't I come here sooner." He moaned throwing his palm in his face. "It would save me slipping and cutting my finger with those little cuts of agony. This had better be worth all this effort Kaoru." He grumbled as he lent to pick the note up and carefully unfolded it and read what it said.

'_Dear Hikaru, so good you could work out the puzzles I have set out for you. I thought I'd leave the easiest one to last, after all we are always perched on a window together ever since middle school it's our one place, please don't tell me you'd forget that. No I don't think you would really your not like Tamaki for forgetting things that are important._

_Anyway I digress well done though dearest brother for getting this last note. Now you have to follow this next list to the letter or else you'll never find out where I am, and I can tell you that your prize needs to be with you before the stroke six or else you will never get what I've planed for you._

_So here it is, your next goal to find me and your prize: From where you are standing take the total of (1.9 x 17) x 2 paces forward till you reach the picture frame with the vase on the table stand next to it. From there you'll have to then turn a over all sum of 35 degrees times that of 2 and add that on to the secondary sum of 15.5 degrees multiplied by 6.5 and then you will have the over all degrees of what way you need to be facing. And then the last direction is one you'll love. To travel from where you are now facing from this simple question; _

"_An Ouran Host club fan is in the south wing on the lower hall, she then times herself over a period of days to see how many footsteps it took and how fast she can get to the Host Club's room that is in the north east wing of the same building. At the end of the week she tallied her results and saw that over all she could make the journey of 12 kilometre's in a total if she ran with no books and have no thought of diner and got out exactly when her class finished she could make it in a total of 125 seconds."_

_ Now with the information above can you work out how many footsteps the girl took to get to her destination….once you've worked that out then you'll know how far you need to travel to get to your destination?_

_ Many a hug Kaoru x o x'_

Hikaru just stared at the paper with a look that can only be described in two things horror and disgust, utter disgust. He then read the note over twice more just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, and they weren't the last note looked like something he would have to take in two days time. Another groan passed Hikaru's lips as he thought he'd finally have to do some work on the one subject he truly hated out of all the classes he had to take. Standing up he began to walk out and head too the nearest picture frame with a vase that he could think of turned and walked in all known direction he could think of then doubled back and tried another frame and then a third till he found himself back in that same music room with the clock dawning on time 05:25. He then took out the note from his pocket and looked at it closely. "_Follow this next list to the letter or else you will never find me." _The note quite clearly said, and oh how true it was. "Right then if its maths I have to do then do it I will although am going to kill him even more for making me, I don't see why we don't just switch papers halfway through the test like we always did. It wasn't like we were cheating to get good marks…" Hikaru huffed to himself, as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began nibbling on it.

"Well then question number one…. (1.9 x 17) x 2 = ? So then I'll have to first take apart the brackets and do hat equation first, hmmm if I….no wait a second." He stopped his random doodling as he read the note to pull out his phone and quickly switched it on. After it had loaded and then went to show two missed calls of you know who, he flicked through to load up the calculator application. "Yes now we're cooking with gas so then the first one is 32.3 now all I have to do is times that by two and the answer is 64.6" He shouted out to himself and quickly scribbled the answer above the question on the little pink bit of paper. "Next one right another two part question yet its in degrees this time shouldn't be /too/ hard over all. 35 times 2 again another simple one and that makes and over all turn of 70. However I need to add that too…..clears phone and renews screen 15.5 times 6.5 give me a how total of 108.35 now the grand answer for question number two is 178.35. How ever if it's by body turns it can't be in degrees so to round up it would be 180 degrees. That goes near question number two."

With those two scribbled down Hikaru pocketed his phone and the note and quickly began his count of steps till he reached the correct frame which was an old door frame with no door because it was being renovated and then he turn what he guessed was a degree of one hundred and eighty. And as he faced that he looked at his phone and the time blared at him '05:50' "Oh holy shit, ten minutes right what was that last one….." Frantically he ruffled through his khakis and pulled the note out and looked at it. "Oh great what was that triangle again, time over speed equals distance or was it distance divided by speed equals time…oh what the heck I can only guess I hate these questions." He began punching things in to his phone about what the note gave him and came out with the over answer he fixed on was one thousand and five hundred paces. "So then that how many steps I have to take, Kaoru expects me to count that far in this time no chance…"

He just set off in the distance and kept going straight as fast as his legs could carry him till finally he reached a dead end which was an ornate door that blocked his path. He looked again at his clock. "Two minutes to spare well its either this one or nothing I guess.,,," He walked slowly up to the door and turned the handle and heard a small lock click open and release itself as Hikaru pushed it. The left door softly creaked open showing that it wasn't a widely used door as the hinges were still quite stiff from none use.

And there it was it was none other then the twin's old play room that at most they used about once or twice and then as the twins did they got bored of it when they were little. Hikaru looked at the old room and slipped his shoes off subconsciously and took a few steps in and the door swung shut faster then it had opened. Flexing his feet the floor felt unusually springy then Hikaru remember that this room had almost a mattress floor so that they wouldn't injure themselves when they were playing in this room. His eyes turned to the left as he looked around to see the little table and chairs that were set out for when they were practicing dress up. Although the chair where to the side of the table and there was a dinner lad out with a candle stand with unlit candles one blue one orange.

Then Hikaru took another step forward and felt something soft on his right foot and when he looked down to see the object he saw it wasn't just one. There was a small trail of rose petals that lead the length of the room to where an open door was that lead to a small balcony. Slowly walking along the trail of roses trying to not make any sound he walked out to finally see Kaoru leaning against the little ornate wall that was around the balcony's edge. "So this is where you've been hiding all this time, and I thought I was the bored one." Hikaru spoke out trying to make out he was the clever one and was mildly entertain with all of his little hunting work. Kaoru just stayed silent and looked out, which instantly deflated Hikaru and made the twin pace up and lean against the wall too this time facing the wall of the house not the open skies.

"You still don't get it do you?" Kaoru finally said after about five minutes of pure silence. "Get what?" Was the reply from a rather bored Hikaru, to which Kaoru gave a serious glare too as he cocked his head to face his twin. "You still don't get why you've went through all of this, do you Hikaru?" "Quite frankly no, let me guess you got bored of always following me, no that can't be it. Oh I know you done this so that I could show you how smart I am, that's it that the answer." Kaoru just pushed off and with a sigh began to pace back into the room. "Hey! Don't just walk off like that…." Hikaru exclaimed and grabbed Kaoru's arm, stopping him in tracks and turn the boy to face him. "Just tell okay, no I don't understand why I've been put through this, why you thought of here of all places to come too." Kaoru just looked at the ground and raised his own hand to be place on top of Hikaru's. "Fine I'll tell you, it's the only way you will know. It was all to do with the last day of school you know when the host club were about doing their own thing and then we were getting ready."

-Flash Back-

_*Last day of the school at the Ouran Academy, one week off a half term almost to revise for the up coming exams that will determine the student's over all grades for the whole term. The time was about 10:15 two hours before the host club began. Since most class were finished a lot of the students in the second and third year had free time. Although since the first year students still had work it meant that they still could open the host club early. Which gave the other member's some free time._ _For the start all the free members were at the Music room.*_

"This just won't do at all, what are we meant to do while those three delay us?" Tamaki yell as he prance about wondering what to do in his usually princely manner. "You could be quite for once Tamaki, although we have free time we still have important revision that we all could be doing." Kyouya calmly and coldly replied steadily tapping away on his laptop doing this that and the other to do with his families business the Host club's budgets, the orders for the sweets and tea, and of course the publicity market for the fans.

"Kyouya right Tama-chan you should be doing your work." Hunny proclaimed before munching down the last bit of strawberry shortcake and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "As for me, Usa-chan is sleep so I'll take a nap with him so that he doesn't get lonely." He chirped standing up and picking up the pink bunny from the chair next to him. "Don't forget your teeth…." Mori stated in his typical low empowering tone. "He he, I won't Takashi I'll brush them extra hard so that I won't have another cavity"

With that the little blonde skipped off to first give Mori a hug and pulled the friendly giant down onto one knee and stroked his black hair and stared into those coal dark eyes that shimmered and nuzzled the warm cheek and wrapped his arms tighter around Mori and then after letting go he walked off to the bathroom where he would brush his teeth and then back into the main room to take a well earned nap to sleep off all of the cake and sweets he had eaten that morning in and around all his work he had done.

On the other hand Tamaki had begun to sulk in the corner of the room after almost being scolded of Kyouya. "Why are you being so mean mommy, don't you miss the others?" He whined pushing the little ball and doing those famous puppy eyes. "Look if your going to sulk I'm leaving, I'll be back in an hour till then it's my own time and I'd like to spend that studying for the exams." Kyouya pointed out with a small push of his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. With that he walked off with his laptop's case and notes in hand. "….." Was the silent remark from Mori as he also got up to leave to do some more of his kendo practice. After all the blade is only as sharp as the wilder is. Tamaki was then left alone to sulk quietly in the Host club room, constantly looking over is shoulder to make sure he didn't wake up the sleeping Hunny in fear of his life that was till a little brown cat toy rolled up by his feet.

On the other hand Mori was out in the practice field since it was a nice day; he had slipped off his over all kendo top and hung that up on one of the posts that a lot of the students used for a hanger. So there the silent warrior was slicing up tall bundles of knotted hay and long beams of bamboo, practicing his basic martial arts and trying to incorporate his kendo move to match to make a better defence and offence. Only stopping once in a few minutes to take a small break to drink from his bottle of water and towel down his forehead from the little beads of sweat, knowing all too well that he was being watched even if it was from a little a far.

And he was right the laptop case was away in the next location Kyouya needed to be yet he himself was sat outside with a note book and pen a few metres away from the practice ground yet he had full sight of what was happening or who was in it. And he was watching Mori, that's all he could do really watch the tall dark haired man from afar, because he was never to far away from Hunny. And if it was one thing about Hunny apart from his cute side, he was quite possessive over things he liked, that included Mori. So from a far he stayed mainly there were the odd moments when the two got their wish and one chance was when Hunny was napping and two when Hunny was away on official business and then Mori got to stay off, and went to school to gather work for the little blonde.

Meanwhile in class room 12-A the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi were just about finished there last class for the day, with a whole fifteen minutes to spare of their class. "Well that was fun not." Hikaru whined packing his satchel with his work books. "At least it was the last one Hikaru so don't complain that hard." Kaoru replied putting an arm around his identical twin. "Yeah but now we have a load of homework and the host club to entertain for the rest of the afternoon." Haruhi interrupted as usual to point out the blaring obvious facts of what needed to be done.

"Yeah but that's nothing really the Host club isn't some chore, although putting up the prince sure is." They said in unison as the trio walked up to the music room, and were met at the door by the too silent men Mori and Kyouya. "Hey where's Hunny senpai?"Haruhi pointed out since he and Mori were usually joined at the hip not Kyouya and Mori, they weren't even in the same year nor the same sort of classes. "Oh and where is the flamboyant prince Tamaki?" The twins asked the two before them, and instead of answering the two just walked into the music room and left the door open.

"Takashi, I was beginning to wonder where you had got to, I had to find my shoes for myself." Hunny hummed before getting a slice of chocolate cake. "I'm sorry….." Mori muttered before sitting down next to his young master as it were in his mind. "HARUHI THERE YOU ARE COME TO DADDY!" Tamaki exploded with jumping onto the poor girl tumbling her to the floor. "Well that answers our question." She squeaked out twitching in pain, as Tamaki nuzzled her to near death.

"So what's the theme for today then boss? Are we some sort of princely knights or maybe some noble men coming to whisk the fair maidens away? Or is it just another day of just regular old us perhaps?" Hikaru and Kaoru batted the remarks from one another almost like the court jesters in some performance. "To be quite honest I really wouldn't mind just being ourselves for a change nearly every other day we've been this or that. So yes it would be nice just to sit down in the trees and be us." Haruhi pointed out after freeing herself and swiftly kick Tamaki across to the other side of the room.

"I'm not bothered just as long as it has Takashi and cake involved with it. Am just happy with doing about anything because no matter what we do it will only make me look cuter to the ladies." Hunny uttered with an air of smugness to the last phrase of that sentence, still cramming his face full of tea and sweets and heaps of sugar every so often hugging his beloved bunny Usa-chan then continued to babble on about all that he had dreamt of while Mori wasn't there and how much or this and many thing like that had happened in it.

Mori on the other hand while he was being talked too by his older cousin, he pretty much didn't have a word in edge ways when Hunny got talkative, so he just sat there in silence as he always does, simply muttering the odd word when ever the little blonde paused to shovel something more into his mouth. Only this time he had a small note book he was casually jotting things down in. After all he had to put his thoughts somewhere since he never said a word to anyone else, not only that but it was more likely full of his own school notes and how his exercises were going.

"I'm all for not having it open today, I have far too much to calculate let alone study. Also the more I get done is a tiny bit less I have to do when I get home. I already get so little sleep keeping this club running. And another thing we have no new rotor and I'm sure you're all well aware the guest are getting impatient. So what I propose is that we sit down and do that today and place it up for the guest to think on for the new term."

With that the seven of them came to an agreement that they would postpone the host club's opening till after the holidays, saying that the Host had urgent studies that needed to be completed. So there they were all six of them were sat in the centre of the room on those two long sofa's leaning over a mound of paper work and picture and profiles. The only exception from the seats was Kyouya who as usual sat on a desk next to them and listened in to their chatter about who goes where, and raising the odd objection if a huge error had been missed.

"Well this is a whole knew level of boring." Hikaru drawled letting out a yawn. "Oh and would you rather be pawed over by a bunch of spoilt over priced girls." Kaoru just let out a soft pout and rolled his eyes and flicked through some more papers and just leaned back and stretched out his arms. "It doesn't matter its not like I usual do stuff around this place you do al the hard work don't you Kaoru because you just love all this paper work." The others just looked at the two twins half in surprise and half in worry for another few days of the twins just fighting. And they didn't want them dying their hair or throwing loads of random junk and Hunny all over the place. "What's that meant to mean?" "You know exactly what it means you do all the work even down to the exams I don't have to lift a finger all we need to do is a small slight of hand and the papers are switched and I just have to look like am writing and there you go an instant passing grade and the Hitachiin's are number one as always." Hikaru just let the twin's secret roll of his tongue with out any hesitation with out any thought to his own brother and what that says of him. Let alone who really is the one in control….

-End Flashback -

So there Kaoru was just sanding there telling the oblivious Hikaru what he had done and not to mention with out thought to how his own brother might of felt. To all of their friends in the host club how abused he was and how much Hikaru controlled his own sibling. At the end of his story Kaoru had padded all the way back into their childhood playroom and sat down in the corner and was playing with some old doll petting the soft synthetic hair. All alone and Hikaru just stood there at the edge of the room feeling the wind blow softly through his sun stained locks of hair. Staring at his only twin finally releasing how much he'd had hurt him.

Let alone how much effort it actually took Kaoru to learn all the he did for the both of them to pass, after all they didn't take identical classes one or two were different but only by the tiniest detail for example Kaoru took painting where as Hikaru too crafts like sewing following in the footsteps of their mother and the fashion world. Now that the penny had fallen from it great height in Hikaru's mind he just felt a well of guilt bubble over in his stomach at the fact that he had betrayed their bond their trust and hurt Kaoru's pride as a man and as a brother.

The silent was thick in the atmosphere as Hikaru took a slow pace into the room and just laid a single hand down on to his twin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and said nothing. After about a minute he curved it up and lingered on the cold bare neck seeping his own heat from his hand into the flesh. "Why…..didn't you say something earlier?" Yet silence was the reply Hikaru got, which only made his stomach churned more. Gently pulling Kaoru to face him and leaning on one knee and looked into the soft shimmer eyes that were silently weeping. "Am sorry you've had to do so much work. I'll start doing my work as soon as you start smiling again." Hikaru chirped trying to will some cheer back into his twin. "Doesn't matter you won't have time to learn it all. I may as well do it all again like I always do." Kaoru sniffled out.

Again Hikaru done one of his famous pouts and mused to himself working it out, and it was true he couldn't do it Kaoru would have to do the tests again. "Fine then if I can't learn the tests I'll do something that I know I'm good at." He smirked out as the comment lifted Kaoru's face to find two soft lips glued to his cheek. "Hikaru….." But the lips just lingered there as Hikaru's hand that was on Kaoru's neck slinked round to join his other hand and linked around and through the ginger hair. Peeling his lips away he gave a small peck to the area they were on and smiled to his twin.

Bending his other knee and nestling his body between the trembling legs and unlocked his fingers and trailed them down past a creamy silk shirt that was loosely buttoned and down to the matching jeans to his own except there was no tear in the knee. Hands resting lightly on lithe thighs Hikaru looked up with a cheeky grin. "Yes I may cheat in my tests, but we both know who over all has control between us two don't we…" Dipping his head in to the crook of Kaoru's neck he softly began giving feather light kisses to the showing collar bone as his hands snaked inwards and gave a casual grope to Kaoru's inner thigh.

"Hikaru…..what about dinner?" Kaoru whined after all he got all this planned out and cooked a small dinner for two. "We'll be having that but did you forget in all your messages said that I'd get a prize and I know what you left on me. And my oh my I've been aching so much, you disturbed my morning pleasure with your little surprise." Dawning on Kaoru what Hikaru meant he had forgotten about the ring he been waiting for so long, but the thought made him smile. "Well then who am I to deny my word to my darling brother?"

Gently tipping Hikaru's head up and claiming him in a searing kiss softly lowering Hikaru down on to his back and straddled his toned thin frame, and began sucking on the bottom lip trying to gain a small victory and slowly the two lips parted allowing access to the warm cinnamon scent cavern. Where the twin's tongues danced against each other marrying with the symmetry of their bodies rubbing against one another, slipping a hand underneath Hikaru's t-shirt and slowly peeled it of with his help panting oh so slightly from keeping themselves joined for so long.

Sighing as the two of them sunk into the mattress like floor feeling it shift and mould to their form. All that Hikaru could do was just lay there and squirm under the teasing touch of Kaoru as he nipped and licked all the was down the creamy pale flesh, making a small trail of little pink marks that would turn to small purplish bruises come the next morning. Taking a small sharp breath Kaoru licked his lips as his smallest finger began to draw tiny circles around and around each nipple taking it in turns which one he focused on. "Kaoru…..stop teasing me, you've done that all day." Hikaru gasped getting more and more frustrated with the way Kaoru was taking his sweet time with this prize of his.

"Patience my dear sweet brother, we would want to spoil anything by making it go to fast now would we?" Kaoru purred taking a cheeky lip at the skin just above Hikaru's belt line. Shaking his head once again with smaller and smaller gasps of pleasure, Hikaru had enough of his twin's teasing and rolled the two of them over so now that he was on top where he liked to be most of the time. However this still left him with the problem of the cock ring around his base, still forgetting that he tore at the buttons on Kaoru's silk shirt quickly disposing of it to the same corner they had tossed his own shirt too. He dived deep and sealed his mouth over a pert nipple the pointed towards him and sucked hard and long rubbing the neglected one with his thumb and fore-finger teasing him just the same as Kaoru had done to him see how he liked being on the receiving end with no escape.

Although he couldn't bear it for much longer and he ripped off both of their annoying clothes that still clung to their forms. Now together completely naked before one another, Hikaru took his twin's semi hard member and lazily began shifting his hand up and down the length of it while his lips again had be locked with another battle for dominance with his brother. Letting out hollow moan Kaoru's hand made its way south and began fiddling with the little lock on Hikaru's ring so that they both could be free for what they both wanted. And with what he had done earlier they would be no sudden interruption from any maids and butlers no one and nothing just them and their passion would be the only ones to here what profanities left their filth mouths and bodies.

Parting lips and shifting body positions again Hikaru lined his entrance up with the now rock hard shaft that he been pleasuring. Gritting his teeth he pressed down on it and slowly enveloped the member bit by bit as a single tear rolled out the corner of his eye from the pain. "Hikaru….nnghhh…. I did have some in advance you didn't….mmph…didn't need to be so dry." Kaoru hissed out holding himself back from exploding there and then as he sudden tight heat encased his throbbing cock. "I know…..but this feels so much better for you…..and I can't wait any longer…." Hikaru moaned out finally filling having all of Kaoru inside of him, and feeling like a stuffed teddy bear. He braced himself by resting his hand firmly on Kaoru's hips and lightly dug his nails in and moved his lower half up inch by inch and then back down the same till the pain eased away and he could build up a faster pace. While Hikaru was doing the harder work, although more enjoyable for Kaoru he reached out a hand and started the massage the flared head of Hikaru's penis which was leaking quiet heavily plenty of small pre-cum beads that made his work at the more easier and the fast Hikaru went the more erratic his hand movements were.

Once Kaoru had a hand where Hikaru loved the most he began the slow his bouncing down trying to be careful in his aiming, all to the slight discomfort of his twin and earned him a hard squeeze at his base yet that just helped him find his soft bundle of nerves and arched his back. "Oh Gods Kaoru do that again just there please." Were the mewled words of the bouncing twin, and Kaoru only happily replied by giving another hard squeeze with a rather harsh buck, thankfully with the new twist of Kaoru's help their movement began to synchronize as they were drawing closer and closer to their goal.

After reaching their peaks and both sufficiently sticky in several places they were just laying their staring at each other eye to eye, with a whispering pant being the only words they said to each other. For the rest of the night as their eye lids grew heavy and they like the setting sun closed their eyes for the blissful night to pass.

Fin ~

_Merry Christmas Happy New Year…_


End file.
